Parents
by IRuleEverything101
Summary: Amelia left home after an argument with her fathers three years ago. Now she's back with a Fiancee, and six months pregnant. Contains FEMAmerica, France & England as papas, fianceeRussia, better than I made it sound, I swear XD


**_Aki: SO this is my oneshot! Whoo! I think it's pretty long, considering I get tired of typing by 1,500 words or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this, it'll make my day...night...morning? Whatever. _**

* * *

Ivan watched as his fiancée waddled into the kitchen where he was cooking dinner again for the fourth time in five minutes. She would stand in the doorway and stare at him until he looked at her, then she would open her mouth to say something, not say anything, then waddle back to the living room couch where he told her to sit and rest with Tony, their Siberian Husky, in the first place. She still insisted on working even when she was closing in on her second trimester, so she often came home exhausted from dealing with her third graders. Something about the kids in her class thinking of her as their hero and she couldn't let them down and fall into the villainous hands of substitutes or something. To tell the truth, he kind of blocked her out whenever she started talking about heroes and villains if it didn't include their role-playing in the bedroom.

_'Ah, there she goes again.'_ He thought as he spied her in the doorway. _'Good thing too; the food's done.'_

"Amelia, are you ready to eat?" he asked as he dished some soup into a bowl for her.

"Um, yeah." She said awkwardly, taking the warm bowl from him and going to sit at the table. For once it was silent at the table. She wasn't talking about her day as she usually did when they ate their evening meal and she wasn't telling him about what Mrs. So-and-so from next door telling her this morning or Mr. What's-his-face was weird for going through their garbage again. Waiting until she was almost done eating, he swallowed his mouth full of food, and set his spoon down before asking, "Amelia, is there something you want to talk about?"

She stopped and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _'So I was right?' _he thought to himself as she started to deny wanting to talk about something and trying to play it off as nothing important.

"Amelia." He said interrupting some crazy excuse that she was obviously coming up with on the spot. He grabbed one of her hands across the table and squeezed it gently. "Tell me; what's bothering you?"

"That's- its- umm…." She closed her mouth for a minute, and her brow creased in thought. "It's my parents…"

He perked up. It was rare that she brought up the topic her family. Usually it was only briefly in passing and that was only when they had first started seeing each other eighteen months ago. Plus he had never met them and he was looking forward to it at the wedding next month.

"Is there something wrong with them? Are they sick or-?"

"They don't know where….engaged." She muttered. "Or that I'm preggo…"

He was stunned and silent, and she quickly added, "It's not that I'm ashamed of you or that I don't love you or anything, it's just that I didn't leave on good terms with them. Like they didn't want me to leave home or something after I finished school and we had this big argument and I shorta just left…"

"Just left?" he asked coming back to his body.

"Yeah. They still treat me like I'm fourteen and I'm gonna burn down the house while they're on vacation again." She pouted. "I needed to show them I could take of myself and junk, so I made myself not talk to them for three years…" her eyes started to water and she let out a big sniff. "But now Tyler isn't gonna know his grandparents or uncles and he might turn out like me and just leave one day…and…and…WHAAAAH!" she started to cry loudly and snatched her hand away to wipe at the tears. "I'm sorry Ivan! I'm a terrible daughter, aren't I? And I'm so stupid, too, aren't I?"

Ivan sighed and quickly got up and went to her side of the table. He knelt in front of her and gently grabbed her face in his hands. She stopped and looked at him, with his little smile on his face. "Amelia, although you do stupid things, you are not stupid. And you are not a terrible daughter. I'm sure you've had some sort of contact with your family. You just mentioned uncles, so you have to talk to your brothers, da?"

"W-well, I talk to my brothers every six weeks or so." She sniffed.

"See? I'm sure if not one, then both of your brothers told your parents about how you've getting alone since you've left."

"Yeah, but… I haven't talked to them since I found out about Tyler, and you popping the question. But they do know about you." She told him quickly grabbing his hands as they moved from her face and onto her lap.

"Really? How much?" he asked standing. She followed and grabbed her mostly empty bowl and his empty plate to put in the sink.

"That you're tall, and Russian-which surprised both of them for some reason- and handsome and smart and that you're a writer."

"Hm, that's not much to work with." He said as she started to wash the eatery they just used as he put the leftovers away. "Did you tell them my name at least?"

"I told them you let me call you Vanya in the throes of passion. Then they didn't wanna know anymore and that was the last time I spoke with them."

"Hm…So it is Tyler today? And a boy?" he asked changing the subject.

"That's what it felt like it when I woke up this morning." She explained as she dried her hands and then touched her swollen belly. She regularly changed sex and name of the baby since they didn't want to know what it was going to be until it was born, depending on how she felt when she awoke every morning. "Hey…"

"Da?" He asked as they walked into the living room.

"I want my parents to be at the wedding, but I don't want that to be the first time you meet them and stuff, ya know?"

"Da, I understand." He replied sitting down. She sat next to him and snuggled into his side. Tony leapt and sat next to her, before putting his head on her thigh.

"And ya know, like I have this Winter Break thing coming up soon…"

"Da, you do."

"And it's a whole three weeks off of work."

"Da, it is." He said.

"So, like, um, uh-."

"Amelia, I'd like to meet you family before the wedding. Since you have such a long break coming up, could we go visit them?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed and said, "If that's what you wanted why didn't you say so earlier?" she said picking up the remote and turning the TV back on. Ivan chuckled and hunkered down to watch whatever nonsence she decided on.

It was silent for a few minutes before Ivan asked, "You burnt your house down when you were fourteen?"

* * *

"Just hang a right at the next corner and go straight until you see the house with a huge dead garden, a gold front door and pink shutters…it's at the end of the block." Amelia said as she gave Ivan directions. She was bundled up in long johns under her maternity jeans and shirt, with two sweaters on over that and a bright blue wool coat that reached her ankles. There were purple mittens on her hands and a matching scarf and hat that his elder sister had knitted for her when they had first met and she mentioned she hated cold weather. He, however, just had on a pair of regular slate grey slacks with a white turtle neck under his tan trench coat with his matching scarf.

"Alright. Now, tell me exactly how your family works again." He said as he waited for the light to change.

"Kay, so my mom was kinda sorta a…whore-."

"Kinda sorta?" Ivan asked with raised eyebrow.

"Anyway!- she met my Pa first, when she was 19. My brothers are my Pa's biological kids, and they're twins. Matthew and Jonathan, but Pa's from France so he says it the French way or whatever. I just call them Jonny and Mattie." She explained. "So like, she stayed with Pa for about a half a year, then she met Dad- my old man- and then she got knocked up with me."

"Question." Ivan said as he stopped at a stop sign. "Why didn't your mother ever use protection?"

"Most of her encounters were of the 'piss drunk, about to pass out' quality." She explained. "And she disappeared like two months after I was born anyway. I've been told by a bunch of people-Mostly old pervs that Dad and Pa and my brothers always threatened bodily harm- that I look just like her."

"Ah, I understand."

"Yeah." She said. "So like, Dad and Pa were frienemies before the thing with my mom and they were like 'Two heads are better than one' and they raised all of us together."

"But they are not together?" Ivan asked. "Is that the house?"

She looked out of the windshield and saw several dead rose bushes in front of a two story foursquare house. As Amelia had said before the shutters were Pepto-Bismol pink, and a golden yellow front door. The rest of the house was made of red brick and the shingles were dark brown. The five columns that held up the porch were painted a multitude of colors; one was metallic blue, one was cherry red, one was canary yellow, on was rose pink and the last one emerald green. There was a darker green porch swing on one side of the door, and behind it was a large window with its curtains drawn. There was an identical one on the other side with one of its curtains drawn to show a bare evergreen tree in a stand. There was a light on somewhere in the background, meaning someone was in the house.

"Yeah it is." She said in a small voice. She coughed and said, "Who said they aren't? Things happen when you live with another attractive person; it was bound to happen eventually. And to think, it just took some scotch, and the three of us at a sleepover at grandma's when we were 5 and 6." She leaned over him after he parked in front and saw there were only two cars in the driveway. "God must be smiling down on us."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Pa and Dad's car is gone. Hopefully wherever they went they'll be there for a while. C'mon. Mattie and Jonny are probably somewhere in the house." She said opening her door. She closed it a second later. "Oh my fucking God, it's freezing out there!" She huddled in on herself in her seat. "Now I remember one of the reasons I wanted to move outta Aroostook!"

"Da, it is chilly out. But the house isn't far away." He said slipping on his leather gloves and opening the door. She grumbled and pushed the car door open and quickly slammed it shut before waddling as fast as she could to the front door of the house. Ivan walked behind her and watched as she shifted her weight side to side in an effort to keep warm while mercilessly pressing the on the doorbell, while muttering, "Chilly my ass."

"Whose idea was it to paint the columns this way?" he asked as she started to kick at the door.

"Hm? Mine, I got tired of them being white, so I took some rainbow Sharpies and tried to color them in, but it didn't work, and I got yelled at. When scrubbing the ever-loving hell out of them didn't get the marker off, we had to paint over the marker. We couldn't decide on a color , so we each got a column and painted it however we wanted." She said quickly not quitting with her doorbell ringing.

"Is the red one yours?"

"How'd you know?"

"It reminds me of the superhero that wears the metal suit."

"Pssh! His name's Ironman, duh." She replied. A sudden wind blew and she gave a hard shiver. "You know what, we tried. Where're the stupid invitations? I'll slip them through the mail slot and leave!"

The door opened suddenly and there were two men standing there. Both wore oval shaped glasses, and the one on the right had some of his hair in a curl that sprung up from his scalp. Both had sandy blond hair that reached their chins, and blue violet eyes that were covered by the afore mentioned glasses. They were dressed similarly in blue jeans and long sleeved shirts in different colors.

"You assholes! Do you know how cold it is out here?" Amelia practically screamed as she pushed her way into the house past them.

"Amelia?" the one with the curl asked looking at his sister.

"Who else would I be?" she snipped back.

"Well forgive us for being surprised, we haven't seen hide nor hair of you in three years, and we haven't heard from you in six months." He snapped back. Amelia made a face and was thinking up something to say back when Ivan cleared his throat.

"Uh, won't you come in?" The man without the curl said to Ivan.

"Спасибо*." He said with a smile. He walked in and looked down at the three siblings who were talking in the hallway.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" She asked removing her hat and mittens. "Wait, don't answer yet, I gotta go to the bathroom." She said walking down the hallway and making a right.

The brothers looked at one another before looking at the man that came in their childhood home with their sister whom they haven't seen in three whole years.

"Uh…" They both said trying to fill the awkward silence before Ivan said, "You are Matvey and Ioann, da? Forgive me, Amelia didn't tell me anything other than your names and that you are twins. Which us which if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Matthew, he's Jonathan." Matthew -the one with the curl- said.

"You're the one Amelia talked about last time she called." John said pointing at him suddenly.

"His name's Ivan." Amelia said coming back to stand in the foyer. Her coat was over her arm and covering her front. "We're getting married in a month and you're both invited. And so are Dad and Pa." She frowned. "Where are they anyway? Why aren't you guys decorating the tree?"

"Married?" Matthew squeaked.

"Wha-but- huh?" Jonathan asked.

"You might've broken them." Ivan said as he grinned at her over their heads.

She rolled her eyes and pulls out a heavy cream envelope with gold lining and passing it to Matthew. "Yeah, whatever. I'm sure if I leave their invite here and leave they'll just find a way to track me down before the actual wedding. Ivan, coats go on the hooks next to your head." She said walking back to the front door to hang up her coat.

"Ah! You-!" Matthew started, before his eyes rolled up and he fell back onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Pregnant! Seriously?" John stated not looking at her face and only at her stomach before he noticed his brother on the floor. "Mathieu! Non, ne me laisse pas seul pour traiter avec eux, vous lâche*!"

"Wha' happene'?" Matthew slurred as he opened his eyes again.

While her brothers were making fools of themselves Amelia turned to Ivan and said, "Let's see what they did to my room in the last three years."

* * *

"I don't see why I had to come shopping with you." Arthur said as he followed behind Francis picking out some lemons before dropping them into the cart. Here he was out on possibly the coldest day in winter so far instead of sitting at home with a nice cup of tea and his newspaper.

"Ah, mon chère, I couldn't bear to watch you steal glances at our bare Christmas tree. Getting out of the house at this time of year is best for you, non?" Francis asked while looking at the selection of vegetables.

Arthur grunted and turned to look at something else. He noticed a small family walking in his line of vision and quickly turned his head. Only to see another family farther along in the store. _'Bloody hell, did everyone with children in the whole bloody county decide to go shopping today?' _he thought with a snarl. Francis watched as Arthur tried not looking at all the families milling around the supermarket. _'Poor Arthur.'_ He thought._ 'Perhaps a quickie in the parking lot will help him loosen up?'_ He reached out and pinched his husband's bottom and got a squeak and a fist that connected with his side. "At least you stopped hitting me in the face." He ground out through the pain.

"Shut up, you wanker!" Arthur shouted. "Are we done here or not?"

"Oui, we are." Francis said with a sigh. He looked at Arthur and said, "Perhaps Mathieu and Jean have convinced Amelie to come back this year."Arthur snorted but didn't say anything else on the subject while they stood in line.

* * *

"Whose car is that?" Arthur said as they parked in their driveway. The silver four door car looked new without being flashy, and sat innocently in front of their house.

"Perhaps the boys have company over?" Francis said as he got out and went to the trunk to get the ingredients for dinner.

"What company? They would've called if they had friends coming over or at least said something before we left." He said grabbing the last bag before Francis locked the car.

"Ah, calm down, mon chere." Francis said. "You'll give yourself even more gray hairs. Look, they closed the living room curtain, so they probably do have company and wanted a little…privacy."

"What? Where? I don't have any grey hair!" he protested as they made their way to the door. "And they're not you, you bloody pervert!" They went inside and noticed two extra coats on the rack by the door. Before they could call out to anyone Jonathan came out to greet them and took the bags out of their arms.

"Welcome back, Matthew passed out and we have guests joining us for dinner. I'll take this to the kitchen."

"Adoption à? Qu'est-il arrivé*?" Francis asked quickly. "Mathieu?"

"I'm fine now."He called from the kitchen. He poked his head around the door of the kitchen and they could see him through the living and dining rooms thanks to some well placed mirrors. There were creaks above their head that made them all look up at the ceiling.

"Who's here, and why are they in your sister's bedroom?" Arthur asked with a scowl as he crossed his arms across his chest.

* * *

"I feel like an ass." Amelia said as she stared at her ceiling. She was lying back on her bed while Ivan walked around and poked through everything.

"While I admit you have a nice one, I don't believe you are one." He said looking at the certificates that were hanging on the wall above her trophies. "You ran track?"

"Yeah…then if I'm not an ass, I'm pretty damn stupid." She said.

"You're not stupid, you just have stupid tendencies. You played softball as well?"

"Yeah, on the varsity team…seriously, there has to be something wrong with my head or something."

"Why do you think there's something wrong with you head?" Ivan asked as he took her desk chair and wheeled it closer to her bed.

"Well just look at my room!"

He did and thought it was a nice room. It was big enough for her full sized bed to rest against one wall in the far corner by the door, and the desk that sat at the foot of the bed. There was a window complete with a seat on the farthest wall with a view of the backyard. On the adjacent wall was a shelf that held her trophies. The walls were a buttery yellow and had sunflowers along the border.

"I like it. It's nice and looks well kept."

"Exactly!" she said throwing her arm across her eyes.

"….I'm afraid you have lost me, podsolnechnik*…" he admitted.

"Like, if this was a movie, this would be a craft room or something, or it would be a guest room at the least! I wasn't expecting the room to look more or less like it did when I left. That just means they've been taking care of it since I left."

"Amelia, you know life isn't like a movie, da? And doesn't that mean they were prepared to welcome you back with open arms?"

"Shut up!" she said quickly with a sniff. "Ah jeez!"

"Are you crying?" Ivan asked gently.

"No! I'm just sweating."

"From your eyes?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut it!" she sniffed again and said "I gotta go apologize."

"That would help."

"Quiet you." She held out her hand for him to help her up and she sat up with a grunt. After helping her out of the bed, Ivan smiled and made a motion with his arms to lead the way. She rolled her eyes but grinned at him before leaving the room and walking down the hallway with Ivan close behind.

* * *

Downstairs by the open kitchen window, Arthur was trying not to cry. Matthew and Jonathan looked at each other while Francis was whispering into his ear with his arms around his husband's waist.

"I think Amelia forgot we can hear everything from her bedroom when the kitchen window's open." Jonathan said as he watched Arthur suddenly turn red and make try and shake Francis off of him, but the Frenchman held on to his waist as if it were a life saver and he was about to drown, while Matthew closed the window.

They heard two sets of feet clomp down the stairs and Arthur began to panic. He would have been flitting all around the kitchen if Francis hadn't been holding onto him so tightly. Through the door of the kitchen and through dining room all of them could see her poke her head in the living room. She turned her head towards them and quickly retracted it.

Arthur practically wilted. _'I knew it. She hates us. She hates ME! I just want my baby back!' _he thought.

"Psst! Matthew! Come 'ere!" She staged whispered. He raised a brow and walked over to where she was hiding. She shoved something into his hands and pushed his back towards the kitchen. "Give it to them."

"Is it wise to do things like this?" A male's voice asked before being followed by a small grunt indicating that Amelia had hit him somewhere. Francis was trying not to laugh at his daughter while Matthew paled and quickly brought them a thick cream envelope. Arthur started to hyperventilate since he had a very good idea of what the envelope held. Jonathan's eyes widened as he looked at it and Francis quirked an eyebrow. He took it from Matthew and carefully opened it, and gasped, quickly paling. Arthur looked over his shoulder and made a strangled noise before falling into a heap on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Arthur!" Francis shouted. "Don't leave me alone to deal with this!"

"He fainted?" Amelia asked stepping from behind the wall and heard a shriek and another thud.

"Hm…I see why you wanted to stay behind the wall. But that doesn't seem necessary now, da?"

"I'm gonna punch you again." She said told him going into the kitchen. He followed and looked at the grown men on the floor with her and her siblings.

"Should we leave them there?" Matthew asked as Jonathan poked at their parents with his foot every other minute.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to move their heads, so I guess you just lay 'em down flat." Amelia said. She looked up at Ivan and asked, "Right?"

"You have to elevate their feet and turn their heads to the side so they do not choke on their tongues. Also, loosen anything that could be tight around their necks." He informed them. After Matthew ran to get some pillows off the couch and Jonathan turned their heads they both looked at the person who was going to marring their sister.

"How'd you know that?" Matthew asked as they moved to the dining room. They were sitting at an angle so they could see if either of them woke up.

"My copy editor and my book editor both faint in my presence often. I looked it up one day when a comrade of mine mentioned that they could suffer while briefly unconscious." Ivan explained sitting opposite the twins. Amelia sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

Amelia perked up. "Did you remember to give Toris and Raivis their invites? Eduard too?" She asked.

"Da, when I dropped off my manuscript before we left this morning." He replied.

"Fuck hell. My aching head." Arthur's voice reached them. They looked as he slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Mon Dieu, ce qui m'a frappé*?" Francis mumbled after that. Amelia stood back up and moved to stand by the doorway so that she was out of sight.

Jonathan grinned. "You move pretty fast for a f-."

"Say it and you die." She replied giving him her dirtiest look before peeking around the doorframe and saying, "Daddy? Papa? Are you both okay?"

Both men noticed her and Arthur replied first.

"Am I okay? Are we okay! You just waltz in here after three bloody years- Three years we have spent pestering your brothers for updates on you because you're too bloody stubborn to just call us and we're both too pigheaded to just call you- and just hand us a wedding invitation! Do you think we would be okay, Amelia?" by now he was standing up and facing the door and sniffing to hold back his oncoming tears.

"I thought Dad was the pigheaded one since Papa wanted to call after the first three days." Matthew said to his brother quietly.

"You know Dad likes to lump them together when it fits the mood." Jonathan replied quickly.

"What was that?"

"Boys…" Francis said standing. "Don't. You will cause Arthur to have an aneurism. Calm down, Mon chère. " Francis grabbed his arm and led him to the dining room, where he moved his arm around his shoulders should he feel the need to faint again. Arthur meanwhile just gaped at the sight of his daughter.

"…I…I…need a bloody drink." He said.

"Surprise?" Amelia said, uncertain how her parents would act. Well, no, that was a lie. She was uncertain how Arthur would act. 'Even adults don't like getting yelled at.' She thought as she saw the emotions Arthur was experiencing on his face. _'Unless they were one of those masochistic people, then it would get weird. But they could-.'_

Five voices calling her name broke her train of thought and brought her back the situation at hand. She shook her head and said, "Let's do this from the beginning. Daddy, Papa, this is Ivan, my Fiancée and father of our unborn child. Ivan, these are my parents, Francis and Arthur Bonnefoy-Kirkland."

"I need to go to the tool shed, excuse me." Arthur said removing Francis' arm from his shoulders and trying to slip out the back door.

"Non." Francis said grabbing him again and holding onto him tight against his side and making Arthur grumble under his breath. "It's a…pleasure to meet you." He said in a tone that didn't match his phrase.

"Likewise." Ivan replied with a small smile.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked quickly.

"28 and I will be 29 on the 30th." He replied just as quickly.

"Where do you live?" Francis asked next.

"Stuyvesant Square." He replied easily.

_'Back to Daddy.'_ Amelia thought as she recognized the tactic they were using; they had used it whenever she brought guys home, whether they were her boyfriends or her best friends. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an author. I write children's books and novels for teenagers."

"How did you two meet?" Francis again. Here Ivan's cheeks turned pink and Amelia started to giggle.

Both men feared the worst before she said, "I broke his nose and gave him a mild concussion because he was late picking up his niece. Then I wound up taking him to the emergency room when the school nurse could do more than put an ice pack on it and she would send me dirty looks in class." She said sitting back down.

"Broke his nose…"Arthur muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yep."

"Don't you teach like, the fourth grade?" Jonathan asked.

"Third. Nine year olds are ferocious now-a-days." She commented with a smile. "Especially when they have to learn cursive, since you only use it in the third grade."

"Well, perhaps you all should move somewhere comfier, while I get dinner started." Francis said escaping to the kitchen.

"You stupid git, how dare you try and run away!" Arthur said following him. They could all here them muttering in the kitchen while cabinets and the fridge were opened and closed.

"Old people are so weird." Amelia muttered as she stared at the doorway her parents went through.

"I heard that!" Arthur said.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked as he slowly chopped the carrots. He glanced out the door and into the living room to see Amelia, Matthew, Jonathan and –Here he sneered- Ivan playing some type of board game. They had been in the kitchen for half an hour and Arthur couldn't keep his eyes on the food he was prepping for Francis. They kept moving to where Amelia was sitting next to that horrid wall of flesh that she called her fiancée.

"About?" Francis asked as he stirred a pot of gravy.

"About Amelia!" he said, careful to keep his voice low. He took another glance at the living room and frowned towards Ivan's general direction.

"What do you mean 'What are we going to do'?" Francis asked as he seasoned the chicken. "We'll give them our blessing, bien sûr." He replied. Arthur started to sputter and Francis quickly said, "Imagine, a little petit enfant running around the house, and Amelia visiting and calling regularly, not to mention me walking her down the aisle." He said bending down to the chicken into the oven.

"What makes you think you get to walk her down anywhere?" Arthur asked. "If anyone walks her down the aisle it would be me!"

"So you're both coming?" Amelia asked standing in the doorway. Both men jumped and turned to her.

"W-when did you-?"

"That's not important." She said waving off the question. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table after Arthur pulled out a chair for her. "You're both going to be there, right? Cuz if you're not, then it would be like a disaster and junk since your parents are suppose to be at your wedding and everything and…and…" Her eyes started to water and Arthur started to panic. He hated when she cried; it always made him feel like an arse if he couldn't stop her tears. "And I didn't want you guys to still be mad at me for leaving and junk so that's why me and Ivan came all the way back and-."

"You thought we were still mad at you?" Arthur asked. He looked at Francis who returned his look with

She wiped her face with her sleeve and said, "Sorta. I thought, y'know…" she trailed off and started playing with some of the chopped carrots that rolled off the chopping board. Arthur looked down at his hands and fiddled with the half chopped carrot, with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Francis sat at the table and looked from his husband to his daughter before sighing.

"For the last three years, the two of you haven't spoken to each other because you," He looked at Amelia, "Thought we were mad at you and you," Here he looked at Arthur, "Thought she was mad at us. If you had let me call after the first three days like I wanted, we wouldn't have had to use poor Matthew and Jonathan as go betweens, and this wouldn't be the first time we would be hearing about…Ivan. And all because you were both to foolish and stubborn to simply pick up the phone." He sighed.

"Who are you calling a stubborn fool!" Arthur asked with a scowl.

"I'm so not stubborn. If anything, I'm awesome." Amelia commented with a pout. She looked over at Arthur, and stared at him until he decided to look at her. She gave him a small smile and he returned it with an awkward one.

"I'm sorry for leaving." She said.

"You shouldn't be." Arthur replied. "We-." Francis cleared his throat. "FINE!** I** kept treating you like a child when you obviously weren't one any longer."

Amelia smiled and would have lunged at him to give her a hug if not for her precious cargo, so instead motioned him over with quick jerky hand and arm movements. He stood and complied and was squeezed around his middle and let her face rest on his stomach. He was suddenly struck with a memory of Amelia accidentally breaking a vase his mother had sent him when she was about seven and when she realized she wouldn't get punished she hugged him the same way. The sudden memory brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh, danmit." He said wiping his eyes. "This isn't bloody fair. You come back all expecting, and now I feel so bloody old! It was only yesterday you were toddling along in your nappies. And now…Now…!" He made a frustrated sound and stepped out of her arms before stomping to the basement door. It opened and slammed shut and Arthur was gone.

"Don't worry, amoureux*." Francis said giving her a hug. "He was dealing with that since you graduated middle school and discovered boys. He hated seeing all of you grow up, mon pauvre* Arthur, but of course he hated seeing you grow the most."

"I know." She said. Francis released her and she said, "He's not gonna get hammered down there, is he?"

"Oh no, I've hidden most of it and only left enough down there to wet his whistle and give him courage." Francis commented as he checked on his chicken in the oven. "And I've hidden the key to the tool shed so he can't get to his guns anyway. Come, you can tell me more about Ivan." He grimaced but it fell when Amelia smiled.

* * *

"Stupid frog, messing with my liquor cabinet, doesn't know how to mind his own business at all." Arthur mumbled as he climbed the stairs. Before he reached the door, it opened and Francis was standing there with his hands on his hips. He ignored his puffy red eyes and rubbed raw nose and sighed.

"Hâte*, Amelia is getting ready to leave and she wanted to say goodbye to you first." He informed the shorter man.

"Leave?" Arthur squeaked. "She just came back, why is she leaving?"

"She said they have to go get their dog from their friend-,"

"What? But she-,"

"And Amelia is falling asleep where she's standing. They have to get home-,"

"-And we didn't even get to-!"

"But they'll be back on Christmas morning."

"Did you say something about Christmas?"

"Maintenant il écoute*." Francis muttered. "Oui, they'll be back to celebrate Christmas with us this year. However, they need to leave now so they won't get caught in traffic and have to sit in the car longer than necessary."

"Right." He said straightening his back and marching up the stairs. He went to stand in front of Amelia who was yawning into her cupped palm and gave her a quick hug before letting go. "Call us as soon as you get back home." He began to fix her hat and scarf so that the cold air wouldn't get through any gaps. "I don't care what time that is, just make sure you call." He frowned up at Ivan and the larger man smiled back at him.

"Da, I will make sure she calls when we reach home." He said. "Are you ready Amelia?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure." She replied half asleep. She hugged her parents and planted kisses on both of their cheeks before saying, "See you all on Christmas. I need lots of presents for Anya."

"So it's Anya now?" Ivan asked as he led her to the car. The men in the doorway couldn't hear the rest of the conversation and simply watched as Amelia turned around and waved back at them before sliding into the car.

"That was nice. Your brothers are very entertaining." Ivan said as he started the car.

"Yeah, they are. I'm glad you asked to come up here and meet my folks."

"I'm sure you are." He replied as he started to drive off.

* * *

Aki: So there's my oneshot. Sorry if it seems rushed by the end; I just really wanted to finish it. Also, there are probably a few grammar mistakes that I missed, so please over look them, and review! Cuz then you'd be awesome (But no where near Gilbert awesome, just so y'know)!

Translations:

Maintenant il écoute- Now he listens

Hâte- Hurry

amoureux-Sweetheart

mon pauvre- My poor

Mon Dieu, ce qui m'a frappé- My God, what hit me?

podsolnechnik- Sunflower

Спасибо- Thank you

Mathieu! Non, ne me laisse pas seul pour traiter avec eux, vous lâche- Matthew! No, don't leave me alone to deal with them, you coward!

I think that's everything. I'm too lazy to go back & check now. Remember to review~!


End file.
